Scream My Name xXx ByakuyaxRenji Oneshot
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: They've been sneaking away together for a while, but now it's gone futher than before...ByakuyaxRenji TWO Lemon's cause I LOVE yall and my friend is forcing me... rated M for MASSIVE sexual content.


Byakuya caught Renji's eye as they passed each other, exiting Seireitei. Niether of them shown either side of knowing each other, even though people most likely knew they did. They didn't acknowlege each other at all. Renji just paused before letting his Captain go first outside the gate.

Byakuya walked towards the front of his manor as Renji inconspicuously went around the back. Byakuya walked through his house, not noticing the servants or anyone else he passed. He just made his way to the back of the house. He walked out the door and down the breeze-way, catching Renji's figure walking behind him. He opened the door of the private room that he had noticed was fairly useful for this kind of thing.

The room was only furnished with a nedoko on the floor, nothing else. But it had no windows, the door was the only wooden one on the breeze-way and the walls were thick. It was perfect...

Byakuya looked both ways before entering the room. Renji walked up behind him, also looking both ways down the breeze-way before walking inside and shutting the door behind him.

Byakuya didn't even give him time to take a breath before pushing him up against the wall. Byakuya's lips ravaged Renji's, his tounge pushing into his Vice-Captain's mouth. Renji moaned as Byakuya's hands undid his kimono and traced his hands up and down his chest. Then, Byakuya untied the obi around Renji's hakama, watching them fall to the floor. Renji ripped his lips away from his Captain's when Byakuya closed his hand around his manhood.

Byakuya took that moment to move his lips down to Renji's neck, tracing the tattoos on his shoulder, neck and torso. And then let his mouth trace just a little lower, licking softly at the sensitive skin of Renji's erection.

Renji looked wide-eyed down at his Captain as pleasure invaded his whole body. Captain Kuchiki had never been so driven before. Usual, Byakuya just fucked him and left. But this was new...and it was good.

Byakuya stepped back from Renji before smirking just a little at the disappointment in his Vice-Captain's eyes.

"The night is still young." Byakuya bit his lip and traced his thumb along Renji's lower lip.

Renji nodded and removed his sandals before following Byakuya back to the nedoko. But before he got there, he found he was laid out on the nedoko already, his arms tied with Byakuya's expensive scarf above his head. His eyes went wide as he saw the Captain smiling down at him as he removed his kenseikan. Byakuya got on his knees beside Renji before leaning down and kissing him softly.

Renji basked in the gentleness of the kiss before Byakuya pulled away to remove his sandals. He was getting ready to remove the rest but Renji caught his arm.

"Let me do the rest." He said as he felt the scarf go slack on his wrists.

Byakuya smirked as Renji straddled him, kissing Byakuya deeply as his hands pushed the kimono and haori off his shoulders. Then, Renji pushed Byakuya back on the nedoko, ravaging his neck next. Byakuya reached up and took the hairband out of Renji's hair, his red locks falling to his shoulders before Byakuya tangled his fingers in the firey strands.

Then Renji worked his hands between them, removing the sash from around Byakuya's waist. He then left Byakuya's neck to kiss down his Captain's torso before kissing further...

Byakuya moaned when Renji's tounge traced up and down his dick. And felt disappointment flow through him when Renji's lips continued down his thigh and then down to his ankle before Renji came back up his lips.

Byakuya bit softly at Renji's bottom lip before Renji dove his tounge into his Captain's mouth, pressing his erection against the other mans, making him moan out against Renji's mouth.

That was when Byakuya pushed on Renji's shoulders and rolled on top of him, too overtaken by pleasure to know what he was doing. That was why even he was surprised when he took Renji's whole manhood into his mouth. He licked and sucked viciously as Renji bit his lip and pressed his mouth to his forearm to keep him from screaming.

Byakuya reached up with Renji still in his mouth. He took the arm and pinned in down to his side before tieing it again with the scarf.

Renji felt his eyes sort of roll into the back of his head as Byakuya licked just the right spot. He wondered why his Captain was doing this. He wondered why Byakuya was so content on pleasing him and himself now, when before he had just wanted his own pleasure. Now Byakuya was taking his time and giving Renji everything he wanted. Renji moaned at the thought of Byakuya wanting him so badly, and the fact Byakuya was licking seductively at his head.

Byakuya smiled before he slithered up Renji's body. Renji took control then, rolling back on top of Byakuya and spreading the Captain's legs. He licked his fingers slowly before pushing two of them inside of the dark haired Captain. Byakuya moaned as Renji twisted his fingers and pushed them in and out slowly.

Renji smirked before positioning himself over Byakuya. He held his base before entering him, pushing slowly at first to see how much Byakuya could take. Byakuya immediantly grasped Renji's hips and thrust him inside him harder, making them both cry out.

"I...want..." Byakuya moaned as Renji thrust faster and harder now, Byakuya's own erection sliding up and down his Lieutenants abs.

"Mmm." Renji hummed as he took Byakuya's lips.

Byakuya moaned as Renji hit just the right spot. Renji recognized the spot, slamming Byakuya's prostate again.

Byakuya ripped his lips away from the Vice-Captains.

"Renji!" He cried out in pleasure.

Renji was surprised. Usually the Captain liked it quiet, so they wouldn't be heard even if the walls were thick.

"Oh...yes!" Byakuya slammed his head back against the pillow. "Harder!"

Renji obeyed and drove harder, as hard as he could.

"Faster!" Byakuya commanded again.

Renji went faster. Whatever Byakuya wanted. He was the boss.

Byakuya felt himself rising to the edge just as Renji moaned loudly. He liked the way that sounded, it send sexual tremmors through his whole body.

And then Renji released inside him, filling him from the inside just as Byakuya's wet seed splashed on Renji's torso.

Renji rolled off his Captain, gasping for air. Byakuya was out of breath, too, as he wrapped his arms around Renji and laid his head on the Vice-Captain's shoulder. Renji kissed his Captain's forehead carefully as Byakuya looked up at him.

"You're getting a lot better at that, Abarai." Byakuya muttered before he reached up and kissed Renji softly.

Renji leaned into the kiss for a moment and then pulled back. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Byakuya asked innocently.

"Being...nice. And here." Renji said. "Usually, you would be getting dressed right now instead of laying there."

Byakuya smirked. "I've realized something. I like the feeling of you skin on mine, the way you speak and the supiority of it all. I also realized...I'll never be able to fall in love with another woman again. But...a man is different."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Renji asked.

"Mmm." Byakuya rolled on top of Renji. "It means I love you."

"Wh...what?" Renji's eyes went wide.

"Shh, you'll only hurt your brain further." Byakuya smirked. "Now...it's my turn."

"Already?" Renji's eyes went wide.

"Oh, yes." Byakuya bit his lip. "I want to hear you scream my name, Renji Abarai."

Renji felt shocked as Byakuya spread his legs. Byakuya leaned down and licked at Renji's enterance before licking a few of his fingers and pushing them inside his Vice-Captain.

Renji moaned as the sensations went through him again. He felt the Captain reach up and grab his length and squeeze.

"Oh, my-" Renji cut himself off.

Byakuya frowned before lifting Renji up with no effort and entering him fiercly. He wrapped Renji's legs around his torso as he sat on Byakuya's lap, with Byakuya inside him.

Renji held onto Byakuya's shoulder's his eyes lost somewhere.

Byakuya lifted him up and down, moaning as he felt himself throbbing inside his Lieutenant. He felt Renji's lips against his, his tounge dipping into his mouth. Byakuya reached between them and grabbed Renji's penis, grasping and making Renji moan.

Byakuya still wasn't satisfied.

He leaned down and licked at Renji's neck, biting and sucking at the skin.

"Oh...Oh, yes!" Renji moaned.

"Say my name, Renji." Byakuya demanded in his ear. "Say it, baby..."

"Mmm...Oh, Byakuya!" He yelled when Byakuya hit his prostate. "Oh! Yes! Faster!"

Byakuya smiled before obliging.

"Renji! Renji!" Byakuya called as Renji lifted himself up and down, making the orgasm faster and more pleasurable.

"Captain...oh, yes!" Renji rode him closer and closer to the edge.

"Scream my name, Renji!" Byakuya yelled.

"Byakuya!" Renji obeyed. "I'm going to come!"

Byakuya bit his lip as Renji emptied between them only moment's before Byakuya emptied inside of him.

Renji leaned his head on Byakuya's shoulder, wiped out.

Byakuya laid them both down on the nedoko, panting.

"Are you going to leave now?" Renji asked, his voice sad.

"No." Byakuya smiled at his lover. "I've got the whole night with you."

"Mmm." Renji smiled before closing his eyes. "Good. I'm not done yet."

Byakuya kissed Renji's neck softly. "Neither am I."


End file.
